Conventionally, a control apparatus for a vehicle (i) repeatedly acquires vehicle information representing arbitrary information of a vehicle, such as an output value of a sensor attached to the vehicle, or a control value for an actuator and (ii) stores the vehicle information in a predetermined order according to an elapsed time, that is, in time series.
As disclosed in JP 2013-056589 A (corresponding to US 2013/0060418), when a predetermined event in the vehicle occurs, a control apparatus stores time series vehicle information in a memory.